Pytaek
The Pytaek (referred to as the LSAT in the game files) is a heavy weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The Pytaek can be found in the campaign missions "Induction" and "Armada", laying on the ground; it is also used by the KVA in "Manhunt". It is effective as long as the player is willing to wait for the long reload. The long reload, however, can somewhat be remedied by upgrading the character's reload speed in the Exoskeleton upgrades menu. Multiplayer The Pytaek is unlocked by default. The Pytaek is a high damage-per-bullet weapon. It can kill in three shots up to about 35 meters, and it will be a four shot kill/three headshot kill at any range further than that. The Pytaek has a variable recoil pattern. For the first 12 shots of the burst, the Pytaek's recoil will have a severe upward bias. However, any shots fired afterwards have no recoil whatsoever. This is a great feature for players that aren't as accurate, though it comes at the cost of expending large amounts of ammo, as well as revealing one's position for extended periods of time as they fire continuously. The Pytaek's iron sights are odd. The rear sight can obstruct peripheral vision, but the sights aren't very obstructive in the general direction the player is aiming. On the Xbox 360 and PS3 consoles, the Pytaek's holographic range finder will usually have a rendering glitch, appearing heavily pixelated and sometimes obstructing the sights, covering the area of the sights orange. The Pytaek has a slow rate of fire, clocking in at 631 RPM. This offsets the Pytaek's high damage, and makes the overall time-to-kill slower. Rapid Fire will increase this to 789 RPM, and some variants will affect the fire rate and the fire rate with Rapid Fire. The handling traits of the Pytaek are sluggish. Players move at 84% of the base speed, aim down sights in 350 milliseconds, the hip-fire spread is very large, and the player reloads abysmally slow, at seven seconds to do a tactical reload, and 5.5 seconds to do a speed reload. Reload Cancelling can severely cut down on this time, but is still extremely slow. As well, the user strafes at an incredibly slow rate. The Pytaek has a massive magazine capacity, coming with a 100 round belt by default. This offsets the slow reload speed, as the player won't find themselves reloading all too often. However, the player only obtains one reserve belt, meaning that a speed reload should be used sparingly. The Pytaek has many attachments to offer. The optical attachments can give the Pytaek a good increase to accuracy, but isn't always necessary. Advanced Rifling and Rapid Fire will make the Pytaek a lot stronger in terms of damage over range and time-to-kill. As well, Rapid Fire doesn't have as big of a downside on the Pytaek, as it doesn't affect the recoil pattern after 12 shots, and can actually be beneficial in firing off the first twelve rounds quicker. The handling traits can be accounted for by using the Laser Sight to tighten up the hip-fire spread, the Quickdraw Grip to hasten the aim-down sight time, and the Stock to hasten the strafing speed. The Foregrip isn't a very useful attachment, as it only applies to the first twelve rounds fired in the burst. The difference is noticeable, but is only useful to those who burst fire more commonly with the Pytaek. The Suppressor gives the user a good stealth advantage, but cuts down on valuable range. It isn't advised unless the stealth benefit is vital. The Parabolic Microphone will allow the user to detect suppressed gunfire on the mini-map, but isn't very useful, as the player must currently have the weapon in use, and the benefit isn't very large unless playing more defensively. The Tracker will paint enemies onto the mini-map, but this is only useful if the enemy is injured and escapes. Extended Mags increases the belt size to 150 rounds. This isn't a necessity considering the already large belt size, but is very useful to avoid an unnecessarily long reload. In conclusion, the Pytaek is a powerful weapon that can lay down massive amount of heavy suppressive fire from nearly any range, with practice. While it can be a bit challenging to get used to, the Pytaek is a useful tool to any player's aresnal. The Pytaek has some great variants to offer. The Eradicator variant increases the minimum damage to 35, allowing the player to score a three-shot kill regardless of range. The Eradicator has as downside a range reduction, although considering the Eradicator deals 35 damage per shot at all ranges, this range penalty has no effect on the weapon whatsoever. The Eradicator is good combined with the suppressor, as the damage is 35 at all ranges, thus seeing no downside. The Methodic variant decreases the recoil of the first 12 shots by 20%, making the initial recoil much more manageable. However, the minimum damage is decreased to 25, and the three-hit kill range is reduced to 30 meters. It is effective at mid-range due to the reduced long range performance, although it is still worth using at long range as the Methodic is still a four-shot kill at range (but no longer a three-headshot kill). The Loophole variant increases mag capacity to a large 150 rounds, and also decreases the recoil of the 12 first shots by 10%, making the weapon more accurate. Also, contrary to what the in-game stats claim, it actually increases hip-fire accuracy by a heavy 30% instead of decreasing it. It is a great variant to use for continuous fire due to the increased accuracy and mag capacity, and is also effective in close range due to the much higher hip-fire accuracy, although the close-quarters performance is still offset by the low fire rate. The Hasty variant is a Marksman variant, meaning the player is guaranteed to get it over time. The Hasty increases the fire rate from 631 to 666 RPM, and also increases the mag capacity to 125 rounds. However, it comes with the heavy downside of recoil increased by 20%. Using a Foregrip is very important in order to counteract the Hasty's accuracy deficiency. Past the 12 first shots however, the recoil penalty becomes irrelevant. Exo Survival The Pytaek appears in Exo Survival mode. It can be purchased from the Weapon Upgrade armory for 1 upgrade point, and is unlocked at round 3. Also, it can be seen used by Gideon in the ending cutscene of Exo Survival on the map Riot. It has a high magazine capacity, matched only by the Ameli, and a decent rate of fire, but still lower than the Ameli. Its effectiveness varies depending on the player. If the player is going to be running around, it may not be effective due to its heavy weight, but if staying in one area it can work well due to its high magazine capacity. Its reload speed can be another problem when running around, as it is very long. It is not advised to use while trying to complete objectives like the one where the player must defuse three EMP bombs if the player is trying to be the one to defuse them, or when trying to collect dog tags. However, it is helpful for when trying to defend another player that is trying to defuse an EMP bomb, or for when trying to defend a "hardpoint". Exo Zombies The Pytaek also appears in Exo Zombies, and can be acquired from the 3D Printer. It starts with a magazine size of 125 rounds and with an extra 300 rounds. It has a reduced rate of fire compared to the similar Ameli, making it very unforgiving in this regard. However, the relatively high damage per shot, and the low rate of fire, make reloads few and far in between. That being said, however, reloads can be painfully long, usually needing the player to buy Exo Reload to be more effective. Exo Soldier is also a very good Exo Upgrade to use with the Pytaek, as the weapon makes running much slower than other weapons, therefore being able to reload while running is very helpful. In terms of performance, it is often compared to the Ameli, due to their similar magazine capacities, and due to both being Light Machine Guns. The Ameli is generally better when damage is concerned, as the much healthier rate of fire will often prove to down zombies quicker than the Pytaek is capable of. However, the Pytaek has overall better ammo conservation and also has 25 more rounds per magazine, but has reduced reserve ammo and higher recoil. It receives a Target Enhancer at Mk 4 upgrade, a Stock at Mk 7, and a Quickdraw Grip at Mk 10. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Supply Drop Variants Gallery Pytaek AW.png|The Pytaek in first person Pytaek iron sights AW.png|The Pytaek's Iron Sights Pytaek reloading AW.png|Reloading Trivia *On the Pytaek calling card, the weapon is fed from the right side of the gun, while in the game, it is fed from the left. *The Pytaek and some of its variants have the head of a lynx engraved on its side. *The rear sights actually split open when aiming, displaying a holographic ring in its place. *The Atlas logo can be seen on the stock. It is also the reticule for the foresights. *When equipping the silencer on the Eradicator variant, the silencer will clip through the muzzle brake. *The word "LSAT" can be seen at the bottom of the rear sight, on the left side. **Additionally, the side of the weapon indicates that it is chambered in 7.62mm×51 Caseless. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons